Summer Love
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: AU, one-shot: Hot summer in France, boy meets girl, sparks fly. But our lives are not our own, and two soul mates cannot be ripped apart even if they try.


**This story came to me when I was working and the song 'Summer Love' by 1D came by. I, personally, do not like the band or the song, but it gave me inspiration. It's AU, they are all human and from this world. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day was coming that they had to say goodbye. They'd both known from the first day that it was coming, but both of them had taken to ignoring that fact. Boy, did they regret that now. They had no plans and no idea what to do when the day actually came. It depressed them both.

They had had two wonderful weeks together. Two weeks of passion and laughter and adventure, the best two weeks of both of their lives. Now they were sitting in front of their hotel, basking in sunlight, both unsure of what to say. He held her in his arms, his lips gently brushing her hair and his fingers playing with hers. They didn't know what to say. She looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed softly. She remembered the first time he held her hand, two days after they met.

It had been one of those rainy days that France has, pouring down from the sky, making umbrellas useless. They had been on their first date, sitting in front of the window in the cafe next door to the hotel. He was drinking rum and she white wine, and they were perfectly happy and content as he told one crazy story after another.

_"The first time my dad took me sailing, we got stuck in this major storm. Nearly killed us both. I cannot remember that I've ever been more scared in my life than in that moment. My dad told me to go below decks and wait for him to come down. So I did and hid under the table, clinging on for dear life, screaming like a little girl."_ He'd laughed his perfect laugh. _"Hours and hours went past as the ship rocked and jerked, and I got more and more concerned that something had happened to my father, you know? So in the end, I decided to go up on deck. And there was my father, behind the wheel, looking like the bloody King himself, bellowing Dead Man's Chest! When he saw me, he beckoned me and I literally crawled over, because I didn't have sea legs in the slightest. He hauled me up on my feet and put me behind the wheel, and taught me how to sail the ship, right in the middle of a storm! I kept screaming like a little girl, but it was, looking back on it, the best experience of my life."_ He'd laughed again, and had suddenly taken her hand. She'd looked up at him, surprised, flattered and shocked. He'd said he'd teach her how to sail, too, if she wanted. And he kept true to his word. Two days after that rainy day, he'd taken her to a little harbor, rented a ship and taught her how to sail it. It was that night that they'd made love for the first time, right beneath the stars.

She looked up at him, and at that exact moment, he looked down at her, the eye contact making him smile. "Hi." he whispered, the tips of his fingers brushing her jaw line. "Are you okay?"

"No. I don't want to see goodbye."

"I know." He pulled her close and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't either. I don't know what to do after this. These past two weeks were the best of my life." He sighed against her forehead and groaned. "What do I do without you?"

"Maybe…" She sat up, but immediately sat down again. It was a stupid idea. Neither of them could go to the other country. She lived in America. He lived in Ireland. It was too far. Too expensive, for her. "I mean, I guess we can call. And email, and Skype and try flying back and forth as much as we can."

"I can afford it, definitely!" he said his eyes lighting up.

"I can't. And can you be away from work all the time?"

His face fell, and he really looked disappointed. "I teach. I can only be away from college for so long." He pressed his lips into her hair and groaned. "Oh, my love. How can we fix this?"

"I don't know, but I want to fix it. I want to stay with you."

"And you cannot come to Ireland?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't do that, not to my son, not to my parents. But God, I'd love to flee America. I would love to come to Ireland."

"You cannot move them over here?"

"I can with Henry, he'd love to come to Ireland. But my parents would never leave Maine."

"But you're twenty-eight!"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I know! But my parents need me. We've only just found each other again." Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she'd said. She had not told him that. "Oh…"

He looked at her, shocked and confused. "What do you mean, just found each other again?"

Now she'd done it. The only subject she'd never wanted to tell him. "Okay, I'll say it fast. When I was just a baby, I was kidnapped. A young man, desperate and lonely, had just lost his own daughter. He saw me lying in my wagon, and took me with him. But he couldn't afford me. So he left me. I went into the foster system, under a different name. Nobody ever knew. My parents thought I was dead, gone for good. I went from foster home to foster home."

He nodded, he knew that already. He also sensed that this was going somewhere painful for her, because his arms tightened around her, letting her know he was there to protect her. She smiled, and put her hand on his arm. He pressed his lips to her head. "If you want to stop…"

"No. No, it's fine." She took a deep breath and continued. So much for saying it fast. "I was kicked out of the system at eighteen. And then I met…"

"You don't have to say his name."

She had told him that. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "Well, I met him, and you know that story. Ten years after that, my son found me, brought me back to my parents. They thought me dead, I thought they'd abandoned me. Neither were true. I owe my kid everything."

He tightened his arms around her. "I see now." He pressed his lips to her ear and sighed. "I understand you can't leave."

She buried her face in his chest and took a shaky breath. "But what about us then? I want you in my life. These past two weeks have been amazing."

He put a calming hand on the back of her head and she felt him nod. "They have. I don't want to lose you. But I can come over, every break."

"No, I can't ask you to do that." She couldn't, could she? Plane tickets were amazingly expensive these days, she couldn't ask him to come over every break, while she couldn't afford one trip.

"But what if I wanted to?"

"I'm not going to let you spend your money on plane tickets to visit me."

"But then what?"

She was beginning to get desperate. She wanted him in her life so much, and yet there was no way they could manage that. "I don't know." It frustrated her. No idea was good enough. She wanted him, she wanted him so bad, for the rest of her life. But how? How, how, how?

The sun was setting into the sea, and she was tired, so tired of thinking, of crying, of speaking. She turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He knew what she wanted, he always knew, so he lifted her in his arms and brought her to his room, the room they spent most of their time in. His lips were soon all over her body, going down as he shed her clothes. His calloused, skilled fingers ran over her hips, her belly and her thighs, making her shiver, moan, beg for more. He knew her soft spots.

"Take me." she begged, desperate for relieve, for something that had a happy ending.

"I intend to, but, as always, I am first going to worship you."

"Don't tell me you've become a gentleman now."

"It's also for my own pleasure and I'm always a gentleman."

She snorted, but it turned into a moan as tongue slowly licked her bundle of nerves. Yes. This was good, too. This also had a happy ending. They always did this. He would ravish her with his fingers and his mouth, and then he would turn them over, placing her on top and handing all control over to her. It was how they worked, and it worked surprisingly well for them. Tonight was no different, except maybe for the fact that tonight felt so desperate, so full of hungry passion, a hunger neither of them had experienced before.

She awoke in the middle of the night, the room clouded in darkness, her heart sitting heavy and painful in her chest. One more day. Then she'd return, back to America. Away from the one guy who hadn't walked away from her when she'd said 'I love you'. The one guy who hadn't hurt her. Now she would hurt herself. She carefully slid out of bed and walked over to the window, moving the curtains slightly to watch the night. It was clear and bathed in moonlight. A typical French night. At least, the nights she'd seen were like this. She sighed and watched the trees move slowly in the warm August breeze.

She obviously didn't deserve a life like this. A love as strong as this. One more day. Maybe it was better if she left now. No sappy goodbyes, no tearful hugs and kisses. She wasn't one for those kind of goodbyes. She walked over to her bag and started packing quickly. It would be better this way. For the both of them.

"And where exactly do you think you're going, lass?" She tensed at his voice, and then lowered her head.

"Home." she said. "I can't stay here."

"Home? One more bloody day, and you're running now? And here I thought you were getting better at trusting. You said so yourself."

A low blow, but a truthful one. She closed her eyes and groaned. "I did."

"Well, then come back to bed. I am far from done with you. We still have an entire day together." He stretched his hand out towards her. "Please," he said, his big blue eyes boring into hers, reminding her of the sea. The sea had always called to her. She had always loved the idea of just taking a boat onto the ocean, vanishing on the horizon for good. And now she had found a man who could do just that for her. Take her on his ship and sail off to God knows what exotic place. Far away from her shallow little world, where everything seemed to revolve around money and power. Money she didn't have, and power she needed to win back custody of her son. His adoptive mom still held full custody. "Darling, please."

"Stop." she begged. "Don't make this any harder on the both of us." She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she finished packing and swung her bag over her shoulder. "I have to leave. I can't trust that this is going to work out. I can't trust you." The hurt that showed in his eyes nearly broke her in half. She never wanted to hurt him.

"Love, look at me. Have I told you a lie?" he said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, the sheets fell away and therefore his entire naked body came into view. He wasn't playing fair, but his eyes were trained on hers, his face without a hint of mockery or playfulness. He was dead serious and obviously not lying. But her instincts had been wrong before. Had betrayed her before. She couldn't take that chance.

"I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you." she said, her throat thickening. This wasn't how she wanted this to go. But this was easier. He would hate her after this. Neither of them would want to visit and only she would hurt immensely. He could move on. Find a woman that wasn't broken and fucked up, because he deserved that. She took her coat and walked to the door.

"Lass, I've done everything for you! Why do this to me now? Why do this to you now?" His eyes were swimming and sincere, but she had to go. It was better this way.

"I'm sorry." She opened the door and left quickly, tears dripping from her chin.

"Lass! LASS!" he bellowed after her, but he could not follow her, for he was stark naked. She quickly left her own key at reception and all but fled the hotel. The warm wind hit her face, and the dried tears stung on her face. What had she just done? She couldn't even remember correctly. She couldn't understand her own actions sometimes. She walked down the road, crying all the way. She had just left the guy who loved her beyond reason because she thought it would hurt less.

The main road was right ahead, and she moved forward through the dark, while the hotel behind seemed to call her name, trying to lure her back to the man she loved. She couldn't. It was better this way. He could move on and have a good life. She tried hard not to think of it too much.

The main road was well lit and taxis were driving up and down. She hailed one and it stopped. "The airport, please." she said. Her voice sounded rough and thick. It was obviously no secret that she had been crying. As she loaded in her bag, she suddenly heard a voice. His voice.

No, no, no! If he caught up with her, she would never be able to leave. She told the cabbie to move, but the car had trouble starting, while he got closer. She locked the door and tried to keep her eyes averted. She failed miserably. When the car finally started up, he was already there, shouting her name. She could hear the desperation and her heart broke.

I'm sorry. I am so sorry. she thought at him as the car started to drive and he stood still in the middle of the street, shouting her name. She kept looking back, and every inch she was away from him hurt. Felt like snow in September. She saw his tears in the moonlight, and she started crying herself. The pain of leaving him was near unbearable. But she'd bear it. For him. This was better for him. As he disappeared out of sight, she heard one last, heartbroken scream.

"SWAN!"

Two years later...

"Mom! Imma head over to Grace's. Don't wait up!"

Henry had come into puberty ridiculously early, and Emma had more and more trouble with keeping him in line. "Hold up, young man!" she shouted as she quickly descended the stairs. "It's a school night and you have homework."

Henry sighed annoyed. "Homework's all done, and tomorrow is the 4th of July. Nobody has school on the 4th of July!"

That was true, but the kid was twelve, for God's sake. "Fine. But call me when you get there, and please don't make it too late."

Henry groaned and took his bag, rolling his eyes as he did. "Yes, mom! I'll also be home for dinner tomorrow. Grandpa and grandma are coming, aren't they?"

"Yep, even Gold. And Neal and Regina."

That stopped Henry in his tracks. "Dad's coming? You sure?" He sounded skeptical, and she couldn't blame him. Nine out of ten time, Neal never showed up, even if Regina did and even if he promised.

Emma shrugged. "He told me so. But you know him. He usually has some important thing in God knows what country."

"We'll see." Henry didn't sound excited, but then, he gave up hope that his dad would ever keep a promise a long time ago. "Oh, is Kai awake?"

Emma smiled. Whatever phase Henry was going through, he always made time for his little sister. He adored her beyond imagining. "Go and see. If she is, will you take her downstairs for me, please?"

Henry rolled his eyes but nodded. "Sure." He ran upstairs and Emma rested against the armrest of the couch. She had pieced her life together quite well. She had a steady income as the Sherriff of her little town, with her dad as deputy. Her life was good.

Henry came down again, with a bundle of squealing baby in his arms. She was well in her way to walking herself, and nobody was allowed to carry her. Only Henry. But that was only because he spoiled her rotten. If he could spare some of the money he earned as a waiter at Granny's, he bought her a new toy or teddy bear. Emma sometimes had to remind him that he was her brother, not her sugar daddy. "She was awake for awhile, but she was fussing a bit, not discontented. Of course, up until I walked in." He looked down at her, making a funny face, making both Kailani and Emma laugh. "I'm gonna go now, little pirate. I'll be back tomorrow, 'kay?" Emma's smile wavered for a slight second, as always when Henry used his nickname for her. Henry handed his sister over to Emma and ran off. "Bye! I'll say hi to Jefferson for you!"

Emma groaned. Henry was still trying to set her up with Grace's dad. Emma hadn't dated anyone in two years, and both Henry and her parents were now trying to set her up with every other man. At the beginning, Henry had tried to set her up with Neal, but when he got together with Regina, Henry's stepmom, he made peace with the fact that his parents would never get back together.

Emma didn't want another man. She was perfectly content with her two kids. She looked down at her daughter, and two ocean blue, gleaming eyes stared back up at her. Her hair was as black as his had been, and only the length of it and the nose were really recognizable as Emma's. "You look too much like your father, Kailani Jones." No one knew that last name, and no one ever would. Emma only used it when they were alone. Her daughter was most definitely more a Jones than a Charming, and she deserved to have his last name.

The girl smiled broadly, and Emma melted again. As always. This kid had her father's charms, and she had known how to use them from the moment she came on this earth. Everyone who met her was like warm wax in her skillful little fingers.

Like Emma had been in his fingers. She still missed him every day. Every day, she got up and went through her routine, smiling and looking like nothing could harm her. In reality, behind that mask, she was as broken as she once was as a young woman.

She still remembered the looks on her parents faces, when she came back from that faithful vacation, more miserable than ever, and pregnant, which they found out about a couple of months later. Nine months and two weeks later, Kailani Swan Jones was born. Emma had been shocked at how much she resembled her father. Her parents hadn't asked a lot of questions, because only the mention of those two weeks brought tears to her eyes. Ariel yawned and fussed a little. Emma brought her over to her box, where she played with her many toys for a moment before falling asleep. Emma sat down and watched her daughter sleep. She often did that to calm herself, especially when she was thinking about him. But somehow, she couldn't keep her thoughts away from him today. How was he doing? Was he still teaching at Oxford? Had a found someone better than her? Did have children he did know about? Was he still thinking about her?

Very dangerous questions, she had learned. But sometimes she couldn't help but hurt herself this way.

Her thoughts were vaporized by a soft knock on the door. She blinked. Who was knocking on her door on a Wednesday? It was her one free day, the only day she had time for herself. Everybody in town knew better than to disturb her on her free day. She rose, checked Kai and then walked to the door. Someone was now knocking on her door rapidly. "Yep! I hear you! Hello?" She opened the door and her breath stuck in her throat.

"Emma..." the man outside said softly.

"You..." How? How had he found her? Why? "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too, love." His body radiated the same cockiness, but his blue eyes didn't look as happy and playful as they used to.

She stood in the doorway, frozen and shocked. "I don't...understand. How are you here?"

"Why don't you let me in? You owe me a talk."

He was right, she did. She had left him without any explanation. She sighed and stepped aside, silently inviting him in. He stepped over the threshold, and sat on the couch as if he owned the place. Same old, same old. "Nice place you have here."

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms in protection of herself. Kailani chose that moment to cry out once, drawing his attention. He rose, walking over to the box and smiled.

"Last time I saw you, you only had a son. How old is this one?"

"One year and a week."

"Found a new man, then, haven't you? Quick gettin' over me, hmm?" he said. The little girl opened her eyes and stared up at him. The smirk disappeared from his face, as his own eyes were reflected on that little face. "Is that...? How?"

Emma groaned. "Killian Jones, meet Kailani Swan. Your daughter."

"M-my...?" He staggered backwards and crashed into the couch, too stunned to speak. His eyes were watery, and she saw a tear roll down his cheek, just like that night two years ago."My d-daughter?" he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Y-yeah. I found out a few months after...uhh...after that holiday. I'm sorry I never told you." Emma swallowed her own tears away, and at that exact moment, Kai started to cry. Killian stared at her for a moment, before standing up.

"Can I...?" Emma nodded. He deserved to hold her. He walked over and lifted the crying girl from her playpen. She stopped crying immediately, and looked at her father. Killian seemed to choke on tears, before he began to move around and rock Kai in his arms gently. "Hey, there, little girl. I'm your father. Oh, God, you are the most beautiful creature in the world." Emma felt a tear slide down her cheek, and her heart yearned to hold him in her arms, with their daughter and her son. To finally be a proper family. "Hi, my beautiful girl. You are a little miracle, you are. I won't leave you again. I promise." He never looked at Emma when he asked her, "Kai - Kailani, you said?"

"Kailani Swan Jones. Kai, in short. It means 'the ocean'." Her own voice was thick with emotion.

Now he did look up, his eyes had never been wetter. "You named your - our daughter, after the ocean?" Emma nodded and Killian gasped for breath, looking back at their daughter. "She is so beautiful, Emma." he whispered.

"Isn't she? She looks more like you, though. Can't believe the questions when she first opened her eyes." Emma smiled through her tears, and Killian gave a choked laugh. Kai slowly fell asleep again in her father's arms, and he put her back in her playpen. After that, he stared at her for a long time, and Emma stared at him. She never wanted him to leave again. She knew what she wanted, and she knew he wanted it, too. He'd come over from freaking Ireland to visit her.

Suddenly, Killian looked up, his eyes red and his cheeks wet. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment. "Emma..." he murmured, and she heard a kind of longing in his voice. Then he took three strides towards her, locked both his arms around her and kissed her with a passion she hadn't known for two years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He lifted her and twirled her in the air, making them both laugh. "Emma...my beautiful, strong Emma. I am so sorry. I should have come to you so much sooner." He took her face in his hands. "You owe me a talk. This is me, talking. I can't be without you, Emma. I've learned that the past two years. Let me stay. I want to stay with you. I want to help raise our daughter."

"You aren't angry with me?" she asked, her eyes tearing up again. She'd always imagined what would happen if they met, and she'd always imagined him being angry because of leaving. But he wasn't. He was apologizing.

"I was. For a very long time, I was so angry." He stroked her face. "But then I realized how everyone in your life had left you, and you were just trying to protect yourself. I could never blame you."

Emma pressed her lips against his. "I'm sorry I ran. I...I...it's my fault. I thought you deserved better."

"It's okay, now. I've always ever wanted you, Emma. I'm as broken as you are. Can I stay? We can mend each other. Please, I want to be with you and our daughter."

"Oh, God, please stay!" Emma practically begged, because she knew that she could not bear to watch him leave now. She kissed him again, and his hands grabbed her hips in a bruising grip.

"I love you, Emma." he whispered, as he lifted her and brought her to her bedroom. "I'm going to ravish you now."

Emma laughed as he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times." he said grinning, and taking something out. "Though maybe, this time, a little saver." He held out a small package, making Emma laugh and roll him onto his back.

They were together forever now. No more running. No more hiding. A family. Kailani, Henry, Emma and Killian. They could be happy again, together.

And trust me; they were.

* * *

**Follow me on Tumblr, 'cause that'll be fun! _mattsmith-the-5yearold_**


End file.
